Forum:2019-06-19 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Hi again, another connection I made that honestly really helps explain why the Storm King Conspiracy is so powerful. During the Other War, 43 major houses were exterminated, but Lucrezia would have targetted only the ones that would not have supported her or the Storm King Conspiracy. So when Klaus took control of Europa, basically all of the nobility he may have been able to work with, or were at least not part of said Conspiracy, were mostly killed off. You can bet the surviving nobles did what they could to snap up and inherit whatever was left as well. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 03:50, June 18, 2019 (UTC) :A simpler, Occam's Razor explanation is, prior to Klaus' Empire, the was a time of peace and prosperity. A time of a respected and benevolent ruler. The Long War was House against House with non-sparks caught between them. Klaus' used brute force to stop the fighting. He's (rightly) viewed as a tyrant. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:36, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Sneaky b&w. Bkharvey (talk) 04:20, June 19, 2019 (UTC) OH DANGIT! WHAT NOW 04:56, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Well, to nobody's surprise except Tarvek, this wasn't the page on which Lucrezia leaves Agatha. Interesting that in extremis Lucrezia manages to poke a toe out past the locket, something we haven't seen since back in the Castle library. ➤ :Lucrezia also managed to somewhat control, or at least strongly influence Agatha in . — gpvos♫ 08:25, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Is the newcomer a friend or an enemy? Putting it another way, is there some actual good reason that evicting Lucrezia is a bad idea? Or that this particular method won't work? Or, on the other hand, is the offscreen person an agent of Lucrezia? (If it's Seffie, as MadCat thinks, can she really think getting rid of Lucrezia is less important than the hypothetical obstacle it might pose to her campaign to marry Gil? Remember, Grandmother, and therefore the family, hates Lucrezia. And it's not as if Lu-in-Ag is the only thing stopping Gil from marrying her. Seffie would do better to fight Trelawney.) Bkharvey (talk) 05:36, June 19, 2019 (UTC) :Seffie might want a delay in removing Lucrezia. Possibly, she has information that Seffie and Grandmama want to hear. However, Seffie appears to be on an urgent mission here. Urgent for who? --Fred1740 (talk) 12:34, June 19, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Panel 8 doesn't give me a huge feeling of confidence. I'm a Tarvek fan, so I don't like it when he's portrayed as careless, especially when Agatha's mind is at stake. ➤ :It's a joke. He's tempted to hand the wire to Dimo to see if it's live. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:34, June 19, 2019 (UTC) ::That part's okay; it's the "is this wire even live" that bothered me. Bkharvey (talk) 15:45, June 19, 2019 (UTC) :::There's no joke if Tarvek knows if it's live or not. Not the same as Agatha using Zeetha as a . --Fred1740 (talk) 15:58, June 19, 2019 (UTC) ::::I suppose. This joke would be funnier if it were Zeetha. Dimo thinks it's within his job description to , so he'd probably be perfectly happy to be used as a voltmeter. Bkharvey (talk) 19:35, June 19, 2019 (UTC) I've just remembered that when Albia found out it was Lucrezia who killed the queens, she declared that it's now urgent to get her out of Agatha. So it's entirely possible that the interruption is someone on Team Albia, which in this context includes Gil, coming to say that Tarvek's method won't work but here's an Albia- (and Klaus-) approved technique. Bkharvey (talk) 05:42, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Of course we're not going to find out Friday who that is. Instead we'll check in on Gil and Trelawney, or on Bang, or on Seffie, whichever isn't ''the person who said Stop. Bkharvey (talk) 07:40, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Maybe it'll be Madwa or whoever ended up with The Lantern, causing everyone to literally stop. And then Agatha/Lucrezia gets kidnapped/rescued. Months more plot-delays! --Geoduck42 (talk) 08:17, June 19, 2019 (UTC) :Whoever has the Lantern would have just used it. Whatever or whoever they were after would have just disappeared. I don't see this turning into the ''Si Vales Valero business. We're two pages from volume end climax. I believe we will leave England in the next volume. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:34, June 19, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh I hope not. Waaaay too many balls up in the air. Bkharvey (talk) 15:45, June 19, 2019 (UTC) ::How do you figure there's only two more pages? heteromeles :::Educated guess. The Foglios have said they want to keep volume about 120 pages. Act 2, Book 1 -120 pages. Book 2 - 120 pages, Book 3 - 122 pages, Book 4 - 120 pages, Book 5 -119 pages. End-of-Volume is upon us in one to 3 pages. Two is most likely. --Fred1740 (talk) 23:36, June 19, 2019 (UTC) ::::Ah. Schmot! heteromeles :::: "one to 3 pages"? Why not zero to three? Argadi (talk) 01:32, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::Only because I expect a three way plot thread collision to end the volume. --Fred1740 (talk) 15:29, June 20, 2019 (UTC) My guess is that it's Seffie, or someone with her. Basically: # She's wanted to see Agatha very badly, in person, and immediately, and without Albia (or possibly any other major player) knowing. # She's convinced that she can accomplish whatever she needs to do with just herself, a smoke knight, and an unknown third person. Though it depends on who that third person is, it sounds to me like whatever she was planning to do involved just talking, and not, say, an assassination attempt. # I think that the whole series of scenes where Seffie is trying very badly to get in immediately seem a bit wasted if they don't show up before the lockdown ends, which to me suggests that they would have to show up before Gil and Trelawney, or at least on the same sub. Last time we saw Seffie, she did seem to want Lucrezia out of Agatha's head (otherwise why send Tarvek?), and specifically for Agatha to end up with Tarvek. Seffie seems to want the current war to end with Gil still reasonably powerful and married to her, which means that she doesn't want Agatha available to marry either Gil or Martellus. (If Agatha was forced to marry Martellus, the latter would be using it as part of the Storm King prophecy to control all Europa and presumably knock out the Wulfenbachs for good.) So if Seffie wants to stop the current experiment, something big has changed. (Wild speculation: Seffie has gotten information from Prende, Zola, or Colette, all of whom we last saw in Paris and each of whom potentially had new information that we don't have, and Seffie wouldn't previously have had, about Lucrezia. The third person is one of these (well, probably not the Master herself, but could be one of her agents). Or maybe Seffie's just been wasped, and this is her way of coming to protect the copy of Lucrezia inside Agatha.) Quantheory (talk) 18:23, June 19, 2019 (UTC) : If the latter, she'll quickly be discovered by Agatha's wasp eater. Zola is the most probable of these, since she's being used by Grandmother for some purpose not yet revealed to us. Bkharvey (talk) 19:38, June 19, 2019 (UTC) If it's Gil and Trelawney AND it's near the end of the volume, then my prediction would be something like: Gil and Trelawney turn up, Gil tells Tarvek he's doing it wrong, the predictable argument covers the rest of Friday, Monday the argument's resolved, stuff happens, Lucrezia pours out of Agatha's ears (actually, I think it'll be bright lights as the handwavium floods in) and a plot complication ensues in the last panel. Zola would enter the scene weapon first, Bang would go after Zeetha first, so they're both out. Seffie...the only argument for her is that she started towards the dome before Gil and Trelawney did. By the way, how many characters have we lost track of? Krosp, the bears, most of the Jagers, Zeetha, the Boilerghast... heteromeles. For all we know, the surprise will be Seffie lugging along a brain-wiped Barry Heterodyne who's holding a mechanical scarab and asking everyone he meets, "Are you my mummy?" This will lead to adventures in exotic Egypt, wherein we will find that time-traveling Geisterdamen built the pyramids to worship The Winslow. Or something like that (I'm hoping for a more Sub-saharan or Ethiopian adventure, but we get what we get). heteromeles Perhaps I am missing something obvious, but it seems to me that the most likely source of the out-of-frame voice in the last panel is Agatha with Lucrezia ascendant. I'm probably wrong; my predictions about future plot lines usually are. I agree that it is likely we won't get an answer to the question of who is speaking on Friday. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:30, June 20, 2019 (UTC)